


i want the world, nothing less

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 12 year age difference, Age Difference, Established Relationship, Isak is 21, M/M, Rich Even, Spoiled Isak, Sugar Daddy, we dont do that underage stuff over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: several times Isak is being a spoiled brat
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	i want the world, nothing less

Isak wouldn't particularly call himself spoiled, even if he is, it's all Evens fault anyway. He's not the one buying himself everything he wants.

Even catered to pretty much his every wish and need and he loved it this way, he didn't exactly have that growing up.

Even was coming home from a long day at work and Isak wanted to ask him to get him and Jonas a trip to the Philippines for the summer.

He hears the front door open several minutes later and Isak runs down the spiral staircase and jumps into Evens arms, "I missed you"

"You didn't have class today?" Even ask.

"Didn't feel like going."

Evens brows furrow, "Isak, you better go. What am I paying for?"

"I'll go tomorrow" He smiles and Even puts him down and Isak follows Even to the kitchen. 

"What did Emse make for dinner?" Even ask taking his suit jacket off.

"Think she made lasagna." Isak says opening the oven. "Was waiting for you."

Even cuts the slices of lasagna and puts them on a plate for the two to gather on the couch.

"Long day?" Isak ask sensing Evens exhaustion. 

He sighs and nods, "I don't feel like talking about it. What did you do all day since you're skipping class?" He says in a pointed tone. 

"I slept, I ate, spoke to Jonas."

"Who was in class?"

"I'll go tomorrow, father." He glares at him and takes another bite before bringing it up, "Jonas and I are thinking about going to the Philippines."

"Oh yeah, when is that?"

"Maybe when the semester ends." He shrugs.

"Didn't know Jonas had money like that for the Philippines" Even says and watches Isak clear his throat and look down at his food, "You said I would take care of it." Even says, not needing a confirmation. 

"Please." He begs. "I won't skip at all for the rest of the semester"

Even shakes his head, "I'm already paying for you to go to America and it's not even with me"

"Even" He whines. 

"Isak" He teases.

"I really want to go." He pouts.

"And you're already taking a trip, baby. I'm not paying for another one."

Isak clenches his jaw and drops his fork on his plate and walks off. Even just shakes his head, he remembers when they started dating a little over two years and Isak was overwhelmed with everything Even had and wanted to give him and now he was getting too comfortable. Even knows it's partly his fault but Isak cant expect to lounge around all day and take free trips abroad. It doesn't work like that. 

Isak also knows pouting and being a brat gets him nowhere so Even doesn't know why he's acting like that. When he finishes his food, he heads upstairs with Isaks unfinished food. He opens the door to their room to see Isak tucked under the blanket. 

"Get up, you didn't finish eating" He says walking, to his side of the bed. 

"Not hungry"

"As much as you pout and whine, I'm not paying for it so just eat your food."

"I barely ask for anything, Even"

"Isak, you're already going somewhere. I'm paying for you and your three friends so stop complaining before I cancel that trip."

"Why are you being like this?" He groans. 

Even climbs on the bed and pushes Isak to lie on his back, "I told you I would take care of you, not spoil you and your friends rotten. And all I asked in return is you go to school and you won't even do that."

"I took one fucking day off, relax."

Even grips Isak by the jaw, "Dont talk to me like that"

Isak clenches his jaw, looking up at him, "I want to go on the trip."

"I'm not entertaining this, Isak" He says and gets out of bed and gets out of his work clothes and slips on some sweats. 

"Even" Isak whines from the bed. Even turns around, leaning back on his dresser, "What?"

"I'm sorry." He sighs. "Okay? I'm sorry." He gets off the bed and stands in front of Even, "Pick me up"

Even picks Isak up in his arms, "What do you want now?"

"I love you." He pouts kissing his bottom lip. 

"Love you too" Even says patting his butt and putting him down, "Now finish eating."

.

Even had a work meeting and had some colleagues over. Isak finished class around 2 and was on his way home. When he got there, he drops his bag and kicks his shoes off, stripping down to his underwear as he usually does when he gets home, he's not particularly a fan of clothes.

"Baby!!" He calls out walking through the house. He checks their bedroom, backyard, "Even!!!" He groans. "Come kiss me" He groans. Isak opens the office door and squeals seeing a group of men in suits and Even staring at him with furrowed brows, "Isak, what are you doing?"

"Sorry baby, sorry" He says scrambling to close the door and groans embarassed for walking into Evens business meeting. 

He hears Even inside says "Sorry, give me one moment. " 

The door opened and Even closes it behind him. 

"I'm so sorry, Even"

"What's wrong? I texted you I was in a meeting."

"My phone is dead, I'm sorry. Go back in there"

Even gives him a kiss, "I'll be out in thirty minutes."

Isak nods and as Even heads inside, Isak gives a squeeze to his butt with an innocent giggle. 

When Even finally finishes his meeting, he leads his colleagues through the house to the front door and Isak is sat on the kitchen counter eating chips, again in nothing but his underwear. Even says bye to his colleagues and apologizes for his boyfriend. When he closes the front door, he walks over to Isak and pats his thighs, "What's with you walking around here practically naked?"

Isak chuckles and wraps his legs around Even and loops his arms around his shoulders, "I'm comfortable."

"Not when I have people over, okay?"

Isak nods and holds a chip up to Evens mouth, and he takes a bite and continues stuffing his mouth. 

"Got your homework done?"

Isak clears his throat and just stuffs another chip in his mouth. 

"Isak." Even sighs. 

"What Even?" He ask with a full mouth. "At least I'm going"

"Doesn't mean anything if you don't do the work."

"I don't even want to be in school anymore." He admits

"What? You wanna drop out?"

Isak shrugs, "Maybe"

"And do what?"

"I don't know Even, I'm just not motivated anymore."

Even squeezes his thighs, "I don't think it's a good idea. You have a year left, baby. Just finish and you won't have to do school again."

Isak pouts, "But I don't wanna. Just want to stay home and be with you all day." He admits.

"Can't do that for the rest of your life, Isak. What if I get you a tutor?"

Isak groans in protest and just leans in and starts kissing up Even's neck. Even tilts his head aside and let's Isak kiss up on his skin. When Isak hands creep down to touch him through his pants, Even says, "If this is your way of persuading me, it's not going to work."

Isak ignores Even and hops off the counter and gets on his knees and unbuttons Evens pants, pulling them down. By the time they finish and Even is coming in Isaks mouth, Isak kisses his cheek when he stands up, "Dont make me go back." He begs.

Even is still trying to get his breathing back to normal and just nods, "We'll talk about it later."

.

Even had about six friends over for some beer and weed in the backyard. Isak was upstairs taking a nap and him and his friends got to finally chill after a long work week. 

"So youre letting him drop out?" Emma ask concerned

"Letting him? I'm not his parent. If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to." 

"And what he is going to do? Follow you around all day?" Will ask

"So what should I do? I should force him to stay?"

"He should at least have a plan."

"He's only 21, he has his whole life to figure it out." 

"Right, forgot you're with a child." Will scoffs

Even rolls his eyes and takes another hit, "Why do you always bring that shit up? Hes old enough to make his own decisions."

"And you're old enough to be his dad...okay, maybe not. But isn't it weird. You're 33, you're over 10 years older than him. What happens when you're ready to have kids and he still feels like one?"

Even just takes another hit and looks up at the stars, "That's not your business." 

"Speak of the devil." Will huffs and Even turns back and sees a sleepy Isak walking to him in Even's hoodie. "Hi baby" He says holding his arm out. Isak walks over and climbs into his lap, nuzzling into him. "You alright?" Even ask

He nods and then says hi to Evens friends. He knows they aren't his biggest fans because they don't understand why Even is with him but Isak doesn't particularly care what they think because he and Even are happy. 

"Want some" He mutters to Even who hands the joint over to him and he takes a hit. It takes several puffs before he's high and intoxicated Isak starts kicking in

It starts with him whispering r rated things in Even's ear. And then him touching Evens abdomen underneath his shirt. And then he completely skips being inconspicuous and tries to kiss Even. Even gives him a quick kiss, "You gotta relax, baby"

"He's only 21, what do you expect?" Will says

"Seriously fuck off, I'm tired of you bringing that shit up." 

"Stop." Isak says gently, caressing Even's shoulder so he can calm down. 

"I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Well as you keep reminding me, I'm a grown ass man, I don't need you to look out for me." 

Isak turns Even to him and caresses his cheek, "Relax"

"I am relaxed" He insists moving his face so Isak will drop his hand. "I don't understand your problem, Will. We've been together for two years, and I get the hesitancy in the beginning but don't you think it's getting a bit old."

"He's a child, Even. He doesn't fucking know what he wants."

"Hey, I'm not a child." Isak groans very child like.

"Don't you have a bedtime?"

"Alright, that's enough. You're in _our_ house, get the fuck out."

Will chuckles, "Why? We're all--"

"Get the fuck out of my house." Even yells. Will chuckles shaking his head and leaves without another word. Even sighs, "Guys, I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood anymore. Can you go?" 

They all notice the atmosphere change and nod and leave the couple alone.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Isak ask.

"It's not you, I don't even know, to be honest."

"Do you think about it often?" Isak ask shyly. "Like the age difference?"

"No, I never think about it until someone brings it up. It's not that big of a deal"

Isak nods, "I just don't want anyone to influence you, like that we shouldn't be together."

"That's not happening. You're mine and I'm taking care of you and fuck what anyone else has to say about it"

Isak smiles and gives Even a sweet kiss. 

.

Isak had been on a bit of a travel high, he got back from America a couple weeks ago and had taken some trips to Paris, Madrid, Lisbon and Antwerp. Even had been with him on two of the trips and Isak had so much free time, he didn't want to stop traveling. 

Evens on his laptop on the couch and Isak joins him. He huffs, waiting for Even to acknowledge him. He lets out an even more exaggerated sigh.

Even looks up from his laptop, "What is it?"

"I---uh I had a trip in mind."

"You're traveled enough, Isak."

"Just one more." He pouts. "You could come with me"

"Where to?"

"Hawaii"

Even chuckles and shakes his head, "that's too expensive."

"You're acting like you don't have the money."

"And if I used my money for every trip you wanted, there'd be none left. I said no, Isak."

"But my birthday is next month, what about for that?"

"Isak." He warns. "I said no already."

Isak groans and stomps away muttering, "asshole" under his breath. 

"What did you say? Isak?!?!" The 21 year old continues to stomp away. Even was honest when he said he rarely thought about their age difference but times when Isak turned into a spoiled brat, he was reminded of it. He sets his laptop aside and follows where he assume Isak is, in the guest bedroom. 

"What did you call me?" Even ask standing in the doorway watching Isak look out the window.

"Nothing" He mutters. 

"That's not what I heard."

"You're being an asshole, Even" he says turning around to face him.

Even walks over to him and gently pushes Isak back up against the window, "Do you want to be living in some guys basement again? Do you want to go back to school or back to your mother?" He ask and Isak breath hitches as if Even just said the most disrespectful thing to him. 

"You keep spending my money the way you are, we'll have no choice. One of us has to have self control. I'm trying to sustain both of us so you need to relax and stop acting like a brat the 1 out of 1000 times that I say no to something."

Isak crossed his arms and glares up at him and Even chuckles, "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"I'm not having sex with you. I'm protesting."

Even raises his brows, "That's what we're doing now? Fine, you continue being a brat and I'm going to get back to work" He gives Isak a kiss and starts to head out and Isak is furious, trying to think of an alternative plan, he can't lose.

"Even" He whines. "Please" He begs. "I really want to. I'm turning 22, I deserve it" He tries to go down the reasonable route.

"We'll compromise. You can go and I'll buy the flights if you get a job"

Isak twitches his lip in disgust, "A job?"

"Yes, a job" Even laughs. "It's how people make money."

"But you make enough for both of us"

"And a Hawaii trip is over the budget so if you want us to go, you need to get a job. I don't care where, work at a coffee shop. I'm not expecting you to pay for the trip with that money, its just principle. You know I don't mind handling things so if you really don't want to, you don't have to but if you want the trip, you're going to work."

Isak sinks to the floor, annoyed, "I don't think I'm meant to work. I think a sugar baby is more my career path."

Even chuckles completely amused, "It's your decision, baby." 

Two days later, Isak comes home in a brown apron and visor hat and joins Even on the couch, "I got a job"

Even laughs at his boyfriend's misery and leans over to kiss his cheek, "I'll buy the tickets" 


End file.
